Son corps qui bougeait, et qui bougeait
by Vacarmes
Summary: Son corps, qui bougeait et qui bougeait, toujours en rythme avec la musique. Ces cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, et qui partaient dans tous les sens, chaque fois que sa tête tournait ; chaque fois qu'il effectuait un tour sur lui-même. Tout, en lui n'était que provocation. C'était aussi simple que cela. NEWMAS - UA !


**Thomas / Newt – UA. **

Mot de l'auteur : _Je suis contente de vous partagez ce petit O.S et je suis d'ailleurs assez fière de moi. L'idée à germer en écoutant " One Day " de Asaf Avidan, puis, j'ai enchaîner l'histoire en ayant " Wild Child " de Wekeed, dans les oreilles. Si vous pouvez, écoutez-les en même temps, je trouve que ça rends bien. Bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet petit texte. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'une suite verra le jour, ahaa, mais je ne suis pas sûr ! Ah ! Et sachez qu'une fanfiction sur Thomas Newt est en cours d'écriture et sera posté très prochainement. Voilàà ! Bisous et bonne lecture. Un petit commentaire à la fin, avec votre avis, serait fort sympathique !_

* * *

Son corps qui bougeait et qui bougeait, toujours en rythme avec la musique. Ces cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, et qui partaient dans tous les sens chaque fois que sa tête tournait ; chaque fois qu'il effectuait un tour sur lui-même. Ces hanches qui se déhanchaient sensuellement sur la guitare, la basse, la batterie, et sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Ces mains, longues et fines, toujours près de son corps, qui rasaient ces contours parfaits, qui brassaient l'air devant lui, qui montaient le long de son corps, qui venaient se glisser jusqu'en haut de sa tête, qui se crochetaient et qui redescendaient le long de son corps, souple et gracieux, en de multiples caresses. Ces yeux noisette qui riaient de nous, qui se foutaient de nous, qui nous appelaient, qui nous repoussaient, qui nous attiraient. Ces lèvres, fines et roses, qui s'étiraient en un étroit sourire en coin ou plein, sa langue leurs passant dessus pour les humidifiés, nous provoquaient.

Tout en lui n'était que provocation. C'était aussi simple que cela, c'était un jeu pour lui et à ces yeux il était plaisant. Ce déhancher comme un diable, faire monter la tension dans la boîte, attiré le regard des gens sur lui, les pousser par de simple et sensuel geste à rejoindre la piste, danser à ces côtés et les repousser ensuite. Et, c'était comme ça chaque vendredi soir, chaque samedi soir. Il était là, avant tout le monde. Tout d'abord, il prenait place au bar, descendait deux, trois verres, jetait un regard à la piste, souriait et fonçait. Le jeu commençait à ce moment-là. Il ne se retenait plus, ne lâchait plus les gens du regard, il les provoquait tous, sans exception, les priant gestuellement de le rejoindre, de danser comme-lui, de se libéré. E il y arrivait toujours, chaque vendredi et chaque samedi soir.

\- Cul-sec, Thomas.

\- Minho, t'es assez amoché comme ça, soufflais-je en m'éventant le visage à cause de son odeur.

\- Cul-sec, Thomas, j'ai dit, grogna mon ami.

\- Tu recommences à faire l'enfant, Minho. Va plutôt danser, par là-bas.

Il se retint de justesse de rire, enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela de justesse. Il planta son regard charbon dans le mien. Même ces yeux riaient.

\- La dernière fois que je suis allé sur la piste, tu m'as pas loupé, assurément !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu veux que je te rappel où était l'emplacement de mon énorme bleu, pour avoir osé, une seule fois, approcher le, pardon, ton petit blondinet de trop près, tocard ? me demanda Minho, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres.

Je grognais : même sous l'alcool se tocard se souvenait de ça.

\- Je suis navré, Minho, pour cet épisode, ô combien douloureux de ta si courte vie, fis-je sarcastiquement.

\- Excuse accepté, à la seule condition que tu bouges de ton cul de tocard, et que t'aille danser, avec lui.

\- Qui, lui ? fis-je, innocemment.

\- T'es sur, tocard ?

\- Je vais boire un coup, j'y réfléchirais en même temps.

\- Tant pis ! Moi j'y vais !

Et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'interdire de faire ça, sous peine de le rouer de coup s'il osait ne serait-ce que le touché d'un pouce, il c'était déjà glisser subtilement jusqu'à lui et ce déhanchait avec. Il m'offrit un magnifique clin d'œil, histoire de dire que je n'avais qu'à prendre un peu de courage et me bouger avant qu'on ne me le vol, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

\- Foutu, Minho, grognais-je.

.TN

Je suis revenu le lendemain, le samedi soir. Sans Minho, cette fois, il avait autre chose à faire. Mais le blond … Le blond était encore là, à danser, à sourire, à provoquer, à attirer, les gens. Alors, je suis me suis affalé dans un coin de la boîte, ayant pour nom Le Bloc, et je l'ai regardé sans jamais touché à un verre, pour pouvoir avoir l'esprit clair. Pour savoir si, je pensais à lui exactement de la même façon ou non, que quand j'avais de l'alcool dans le sang.

Deux heures se sont écoulées, et bientôt trois. Et j'ai finis par me levés, pour rentrer et surtout parce que son regard noisette s'arrêtait un peu trop souvent dans mon coin. Non pas que ça me dérange, seulement, son regard faisait que mon estomac se tordait en tous sens, et mon sang commençait à dangereusement afflué vers mon bas ventre, sans que je ne contrôle rien. J'ai donc fuis, lâchement.

.TN

Cette fois-là, Minho m'avait accompagné, décrétant, après que je lui eus avoué que je retournais à la boîte, chaque vendredi et samedi soirs, que, je cite, « C'était absolument dégueulasse et mesquin, de draguer sans moi, sale tocard ! ». Bien évidemment, j'ai tentais de lui expliquer que chaque fois que j'y mettais les pieds, ce n'était nullement pour draguer mais pour me détendre. Minho est et restera toujours lui-même, a renié d'un mouvement de bras, je cite encore, « mon argument d'excuse stupide, recherché depuis belle lurette ». Bref, on pouvait dire que tout compte fait, c'était un vendredi soir comme un autre, avec Minho.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, il m'a littéralement planté sur le pas de la porte du bar, affirmant avec ferveur, que je l'avais bien mérité et qu'après avoir passé autant de temps ici, je ne devais trouver aucun problème à rester seul, pendant que lui allait ce relaxé sur la piste de dance. « De toute façon, tu n'y mettras jamais les pieds, tocard ! », avait-il crié en partant se trémoussé près des femmes et, volontiers, je l'aurais étripé, comme souvent m'en prenait l'envie depuis que je le connaissais, soit, depuis un bon nombre d'année !

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester planté aussi longtemps ici, souffla une voix chaude, juste derrière moi.

Je sursautais, et empêchais un hurlement, digne d'une fille, de passer la barrière de mes lèvres. D'un bond, je me retournais pour incendier le malin qui avait pu avoir la sombre idée de me faire peur mais, je suis me arrêté avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, mortifié, fasciné ou je ne sais quel autre mot employé pour décrire celui qui se tenait devant moi et la gêne que je ressentais. Le blond, toujours aussi fin et attirant, qui se déhanchait comme un diable avec son corps, qui n'était qu'un appel à la luxure, se tenait moi.

\- Alors ?

\- Pardon, réussis-je à articuler, misérablement, tout en me déplaçant sur le côté.

\- Merci, fit-il avec un petit rire.

« Adorable. Mignon. Craquant. », Pensais-je immédiatement, avant de me gifler et d'essayer de me calmer.

\- Tu devrais venir danser, ajouta le blond, un sourire en coin aux lèvres_. _

\- Sans façon, merci. Je n'aime pas danser seul et encore moins avec cet énergumène intenable qu'est mon ami, soupirais-je.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais seul et je n'ai jamais dit aussi, que tu serais avec ton ami, lança-t-il, taquin.

C'était une invitation, non ? C'était clairement une invitation, je n'étais pas en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Il était vraiment sérieux ?

\- A plus tard, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers ma joue.

Avant que je n'aie pu acquiescer un geste, il posa sa bouche sur ma joue. Rien que cette sensation, inattendu, m'électrisa. Un tremblement incontrôlé me prit et je priais de tout mon être pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il souffla sur mon cou, me procurant un deuxième frisson et avant de partir, il ajouta :

\- Au faîte, moi, c'est Newt.

Et, sans demander son reste, il partit, de sa démarche boitillante mais ô combien envoûtante et sensuel vers la piste. A son passage, j'ai vu les gens s'écartés, puis, il s'est placé au milieu, son regard tourné vers moi, me transperçant, il m'a souri avec un clin d'œil.

Après son passage, je ne me souviens plus vraiment avoir eu des pensées raisonnables. Je savais juste qu'il fallait que j'évacue le surplus d'émotion qu'il avait su faire monter en moi. C'était un nouveau feu ardant, qu'il venait de faire naître en moi. Totalement inattendue. Je ne contrôlais plus les réactions de mon corps, et j'étais un tantinet effrayé part ce qu'un seul homme pouvait me faire ressentir. C'était déstabilisant.

J'avais décidé de finir cette soirée accoudé au bar, un verre à la main et les yeux balayant les contours de la salle, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur lui. Sur Newt. Mais, j'aurais dû savoir que rien, absolument rien, ne se passait jamais sans inconvénient. D'abord, Minho revînt me voir, avec sa grande gamelle. Il parlait, parlait, parlait, et beaucoup trop fort et beaucoup trop vite, pour que mon pauvre cerveau endoloris par l'alcool, puisse assimiler aussi vite ce qu'il me crachait au visage. C'est pour cela qu'une dizaine de minutes après, j'avais de nouveau les yeux rivé sur Newt et que Minho était repartis, je ne sais où.

Et enfin, il y a eu Newt. Newt et son regard. Newt et son corps. Newt et ces yeux. Newt et ces déhanchements. Newt et sa langue. Il y a eu Newt, tout entier.

Il nous faisait languir, il me faisait languir, c'était comme marqué au marqueur rouge, en lettre capital au-dessus de lui. Et, j'allais craquer, cédé à toute cette tension, cédé à cet homme, cédé à son jeu, cédé à lui, cédé à Newt. Alors, j'avalais les verres, sans les compter, le regardant toujours. Et, il y a ce regard dans ma direction. Sa langue qui passe sur sa lèvre inférieure, une lueur maligne qui éclair ces yeux noisette, un déhanchement de trop, une caresse de trop. J'ai posé mon verre vide, avec un grognement et je me suis levé.

En traversant la salle, j'ai ignoré les nombreux regards qui ont glissé sur mon corps, que ce soit de la part des femmes, comme des hommes. J'ai ignoré Minho, qui m'a brutalement attrapé le bras, pour me demander ce que je faisais avant qu'il ne regarde dans ma direction et qu'il ne voit Newt. Avec son sourire goguenard, il m'a relâché, soufflé un « Mollo, vous deux ! » et m'a poussé avec une joie non feinte.

Quand je suis arrivé près de lui, j'ai vu son sourire s'agrandir. Son corps entier m'appelait et enflammait le mien, sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Alors, j'ai glissé derrière lui, j'ai posé une main sur sa hanche au-dessus de sa fine chemise, et je l'ai accompagné, sur la musique, avec un sentiment nouveau dans le corps, dans le cœur, dans la tête.

J'ai senti sa main s'accrocher fermement à mon bras, avant qu'il ne se déhanche complètement, laissant pour de bon éclater les vannes. Sa tête bougeait plus rapidement, des perles de sueur brillait sur son front, montrant qu'il avait chaud, mais il continuait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus audacieusement. Et, je me suis laissé faire. Je me suis laissé entraîner par Newt, sur cette étrange musique. Avec cette envie prenante de vouloir toujours continuer à danser avec lui, coller à son dos, avec ces cheveux qui me chatouillaient le cou.

Au bout d'un certain, il s'est retourné vers moi, plantant ces yeux noisette dans les miens et, il a continué de se déhancher, contre mon corps. Alors, j'ai fait la même chose. Je me suis totalement laissé prendre à ce jeu, à cette fièvre grandissante mais plaisante. Je l'ai accompagné, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, sous les regards persistants, sous la musique, sous l'alcool, sous son regard. Je me suis sentit vivant.

Et là, l'explosion. L'artifice de couleur qui est passé devant mes yeux me restera à jamais gravé en moi. Ces lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche sur ma bouche. Son corps qui se frottait à moi, en rythme avec la musique. Ces hanches qui ondulaient contre mon bassin. Sa langue qui vient caresser mes lèvres, qui s'ouvrent et puis, ce ballet, cet affrontement dans lequel nous nous sommes lancés.

Newt c'est serré contre moi, ondulant toujours son bassin contre mes hanches. Un feu c'est allumé en moi, et je me sentais soudainement serré, dans mon boxer, mais complet intérieurement. J'ai passé une de mes mains sous sa chemise, allant caresser doucement son dos, tandis que l'autre attrapait son cou. Ces deux mains à lui, ce sont faufiler dans mes cheveux, et ne cessait de rapprocher ma tête, avant de reculer et de reprendre son souffle.

\- Hey, tocard !

Et voilà, Minho venait de briser ce moment pour le moins magique. Newt posa tout de même sa tête dans mon cou, me le léchant à différents endroits et en le mordant à d'autres.

\- Quoi ? grognais-je, en serrant les hanches du blond contre moi.

\- Va falloir y aller, rit Minho.

\- Et merde, soupirais-je, désespéré.

Newt sortit sa tête blonde de mon cou, et regarda Minho dans les yeux, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

\- Encore cinq minutes, et je te le rends, déclara-t-il.

\- Ça marche ! Thomas, je t'attends à la voiture, ajouta mon ami, en s'éloignant.

Le blond reprit doucement sa place dans mon cou, continuant son exploration, en mordant toute fois plus fort, à plusieurs endroits. Une de ces mains se faufila à l'arrière de mon pantalon, et il glissa quelque chose dans ma poche arrière. Une fois chose faite, il releva la tête et me fit un sourire en coin.

\- A la prochaine, Tommy,_ souffla-t-il._

Une dernière fois, rien qu'une dernière fois, avant je ne sais quand, il fallait que je l'embrasse. Et, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mes lèvres ont fondu sur les siennes, les happant littéralement, avant de partir, dans un ballet endiablé avec sa langue. Mes mains pressaient ces hanches contre moi et lui, tirait sur mon cou, faisant s'entrechoqué nos dents un peu plus.

Il relâcha la pression, ainsi que ma bouche.

\- File, Tommy, sourit-il.

\- Au revoir et bonne nuit, Newt, glissais-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Je partis, avant de n'être plus capable de m'arrêter. Rapidement, je fus dans la voiture de Minho, installer prêt à partir, pendant que lui, n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme si je débarquais d'autre part.

\- Mon petit tocard est enfin casé, me taquina-t-il.

\- Écrase, Minho, sourie-je, malgré moi.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Newt.

\- Tu vois, tu l'as enfin eu, ton petit blondinet endiablé !

Je ris, pendant qu'il démarrait pour de bon. Il me déposa chez moi, et me signala qu'il repasserait me prendre demain, pour y retourner, surtout après ce qu'il c'était passé. Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, et rentrait me coucher.

En enlevant mon jean, je me rappelais du papier que Newt m'avait glissé, avant que je ne parte. Avec hâte et douceur, je fouillais mon pantalon et le dépliait rapidement. Un sourie étira mes lèvres en voyant le message dessus.

**« Portable 06xxxxxxxx . Deuxième rounds, demain soir. Je t'attends, sur la piste, Tommy. **

**Newt. »**


End file.
